paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Wipeout
Present Gen story by MidnightCollies With a massive heatwave hitting Adventure Bay, the townsfolk decide to hold a puppy surf competition and beach fun day to help everyone cool down in the hot weather! Marshall is excited to find a partner and try beat Zuma and Chase in the contest.. there’s only one problem.. he’s been paired up with his lazy, obnoxious brother, Bentley. * Marshall * Bentley * Skye * Rocky * Chase * Zuma * Rubble * Ryder * Hayden and Edan * Angie * Valentine * Fletcher “Just remember, Farmer Yumi, if you’re ever in trouble- just yelp for help!” Ryder exclaimed, the pups howling after him as he enthusiastically said their signature catchphrase. The pups waved goodbye to the farmer, hopping in their vehicles and heading back to the lookout. “Great job today pups, especially you Marshall! That was some clever thinking, using your ladder as a slide to get the chickens down from the roof!” Ryder chuckled, recalling the absurd yet, brilliant idea the firepup had had. Marshall chuckled as they pulled into the lookout, hopping out of their vehicles. “Aw, it was nothing Ryder!” The pup smiled, wiping his brow. “It sure is hot today! I don’t blame those cute little chickens for trying to catch a breeze up on the barn roof!” “This heatwave is supposed to last another week.. I don’t know how much more I can take.” Chase added, panting heavily alongside Rocky as the pups began to shimmy out of their uniforms. “Another week!?” Rubble whimpered, his tail falling between his legs, “it’s too hot to have a warm bubble bath.. and I don’t wanna wait a week until I can have one!” The heat was stifling, and it was really bringing down the teams moral. Suddenly Ryder’s pup pad vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, opening it up. “Well! Looks like your problems have been solved, Pups! Look what my mom just sent me!” He said, turning his pad around to show the pups. On his screen was a poster for a puppy surf competition taking place at the beach in two days. There was gonna be all kinds of other water sports too, but the pair that won the surf competition won a family ticket to the new water park in Foggy Bottom! “Wow!” Skye gasped, flipping a couple of times, “that sounds like so much fun!” “And the winner goes to a water park? That sounds super fun!!” Zuma howled happily, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Rocky chuckled nervously. “A beach day sounds fun! Though I may... skip all the water parts, hehe..” he said sheepishly. The pups laughed. Ryder chuckled, putting his pup pad away. “Mom was messaging because Fletcher says he wants to enter it with you Chase! Apparently he hasn’t been able to sit down all day, he’s been so excited.” Ryder explained, Chase rolled his eyes. “The competition’s gonna be a total wipeout for me then! Fletcher is a board hog! But, he’s my brother, so even if I don’t win, it’ll still be fun!” Chase admitted. He did enjoy spending time with his goofy older brother, even if their time together often ended in chaos for them both. Marshall’s ears suddenly perked up. “Oh! I just remembered! My parents had a surprise for me and my sisters today! I need to go! Bye guys!” Marshall quickly waved goodbye to the pups and raced away from the Lookout and into town. He wasn’t entirely sure what the surprise was but he was excited! It was something that his parents had been waiting months for, they said. The postal service wherever it came from sure was bad! It wasn’t a long journey to his parents house, their owners lived not too far away from the Lookout, so Marshall made it home quickly, with only a few tumbles and trips on the way! He ran towards the doggy door, missing it at first and banging his head on the door. He stumbled back, shook himself off and then dived in the door again. He tumbled into the house and kept rolling until he hit someone’s feet. He looked up to see his older sister, Angie. “Hiya, Angie!” He smiled, his tail wagging from his awkward, upside down position on the floor. “Heya, Marshie~” she replied, picking him up by the collar and helping him to his feet. Suddenly Valentine rushed into the room. “Marshall! Mom! Dad! Marshall’s here! Does that mean we can get our surprise now?” She asked, eager to see what it was. Hayden and Edan appeared in the room as well. Hayden rushing over to give her son a hug. “Well.. kids.. you see your surprise isn’t actually here yet..” Their father, Edan, explained. The girls tilted their heads in sync. Hayden giggled, placing Marshall back down and sitting beside her daughters. “Can you at least give us a clue then?” Val asked with a curious smile. “Well..” Hayden though for a moment, “Alright! So.. the surprise isn’t an object, it’s a visitor! Someone you haven’t seen in a while, who is home for an entire week!” “....I don’t get it?” Marshall admitted, looking questionably at his sisters, who shrugged unknowingly with him. Their parents chuckled. “Okay.. one more clue! This visitor wears a blue neckerchief everywhere they go!” Hayden added. Suddenly Marshall’s sisters faces dropped in horror. Marshall raised an eyebrow, still not understanding what his parents were talking about. “I still don’t get it! Who’s someone that hasn’t been home in ages and wears a neckerchief???” Suddenly the front door swung open, scaring the living daylights out of Marshall and almost falling off the hinges at the same time. In the frame stood a tall Dalmatian with hazel eyes and a blue neckerchief.. just as his parents described. Marshall knew exactly who it was.. so this was the surprise.. “Moooooiiiiii~ I wear a blue neckerchief, see? It’s big brother Ben, home to spend some MUCH needed time with his famalam!” Bentley threw his suitcase to the side, rushing over to his parents and embracing them in a hug. “Maw, Paw, you haven’t changed at all! Though momsy, I think your fur may need a small trim, don’t you?” Hayden blushed but said nothing, she was just glad to see her son. Angie and Valentine glared at their triplet. What a rude thing to say about their mother!! Marshall just sat completely dumbfounded, watching the scene unfold. “Bentley. What a.... surprise.” Angie began, clearly displeased to see her brother back home. “I know right! That was the whole point sis, you really need to pay attention more, don’t be so spacey all the time!” He said, patting her on the head. He then noticed Valentine, who was sitting beside Angie. “Oh and my sweet, Cupid painted sister, how are you? Everything okay after you and James split? Please tell me you’re not still with that disaster of a dog.” He said, walking back over to his case. Valentines jaw dropped, the nerve! “ILL HAVE YOU KN-“ “Yeah yeah, wonderful. Oh! Look what I got! It’s a vintage lamp shade, so we can throw out that ghastly green one the humans have in their bedroom. I mean, who would voluntarily have anything green anywhere near the-“ he then noticed Angies collar, looking at it, then her, then raising his eyebrow. “Hm. Well! It’s lovely to be home, can’t wait to take a well earned rest from my EXHAUSTING travels and many, many long shifts at my new job.” “Oh, son! How is your job going?” Edan asked. Bentley went quiet for a brief moment, his ear twitched a little as he tried to come up with an answer. “G.. good! Though, the manager is such a bully to me.. I think I’m gonna lose the position.” He explained, “Though, I’m well able to find a new job on my own, a man with as many talents as me can find a-“ “Oh Bentley wait!” His mother called to him, noticing how he was disappearing down the corridor slowly. Bentley froze, smiling innocently, “you didn’t say hello to your brother!” Marshall was suddenly snapped out of the trance he went into, smiling awkwardly at his older brother. Bentleys gaze met Marshall’s in a bet of an awkward stare. “Oh.. yes! How could I forget my sweet little brother, Michael.” He said, walking back over to Marshall and patting his head. Angie snorted. “Marshall.” “Oh.. right.” Bentley chuckled as he pulled away from the awkward interaction with Marshall, and his sisters death glares. The teen retreated to his room, Hayden and Edan heading back outside to where their owners were sitting in the warm son. Marshall sighed, lowering his head. “You okay, Marshie?” Valentine asked, sitting beside her little brother. “He didn’t even know my name.. I didn’t even know who mum was talking about.. he’s my big brother and I barely know him! Fletcher and Chase are close as can be, every time I see Danny it’s usually with Zuma, and then there’s me with a brother who I don’t even know!” He pouted. Angie and Valentine looked to each other with concern. “Nevermind Marshall.. you’re better off not knowing this Bentley.” “Yeah! When me and Angie were growing up, he’s was shy and quiet, he loved to play games with us.” “Now all he cares about is himself! He’ll come around eventually Marshall.. but until then, you got us!” Angie assured him, giving him a tight hug. Marshall smiled, his tail wagging. “You’re right, Angie! I have the best sisters in Adventure Bay! I better get back to work, Ryder might need me!” He said, walking towards the door. He bumped into it again, chuckling before crawling through the doggy door. Once away from his sisters he let out a long sigh. Why was he stuck with this jerk of a brother when all his friends had such cool older and younger brothers? His sisters were right, Bentley was a self centred jerk. He didn’t even think Marshall, his own brother, was worth getting to know.. he didn’t even get his name right. Marshall crowed, huffing loudly before running back in the direction of the lookout. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Parts Category:Present gen Category:Present Gen Story Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon